


A special gift

by MarvelDC



Series: Batgirl and supergirl [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC/pseuds/MarvelDC
Summary: Batgirl spends Christmas time at Wayne manor, where it quickly becomes very chaotic. But when she slips away, Supergirl surprises her with a special gift.





	A special gift

It was Christmas time in Gotham, which was a time that everyone respected, heroes and villains alike. Because of that reason, Bruce allowed all of the bat-fam to take the night off from patrolling, and with nowhere to go, most of them ended up spending the night at the manor. The list includes; Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Barbara, Cassandra, Stephanie, Duke, Kate, and Alfred. As you can imagine nearly a dozen vigilantes under one roof leads to a very frantic evening. It was only 10, but so far, Damian had fought Tim, Jason, and Duke. Stephanie and Jason had pelted Bruce with water balloons inside the manor, Tim had passed out and woke up with 10 sharpie drawings on his face, and Dick tried to help with cooking and burned the ham completely, prompting Bruce to order 12 boxes of pizza (much to the chagrin of Alfred) While all the chaos of dividing the pizza up was happening downstairs, Barbara went upstairs to try and get some peace and quiet. 

Babs couldn’t text kara, because she was with Clark and her family, and she wanted to let her spend time with them without interruption. She also needed to think of what to get Kara for Christmas, which was only a few days away, she wanted to get a personal thing that showed how much she meant to her. Barbara was so lost in thought, she didn’t even notice Dick walking towards her until he leaned against the railing overlooking the dining hall.

“Are you good?” She snapped back to reality and saw that Dick was trying to offer her some food, she waved it off and just nodded. “Yeah, i’m just thinking.” “About a certain someone?” Babs was taken aback, “How do you know!” Dick laughed and took a bite of food. “I have my ways” Barbara punched his shoulder “How.” “... I asked Bruce. But, only to confirm my initial thoughts. I knew that you had feelings for her for a long time”. Dick set his plate down and turned towards her.

“I’m proud of you though. It takes so much courage to tell someone what you feel, it couldn’t have been easy for you.” Barbara just nodded and debated about asking Dick what she should get Kara, but before she good, he asked “Are you getting her anything for christmas?” Barbara looked up exasperated, “Yes? I want to get her something so badly, but it has to be perfect for her, and nothing is good enough.” DIck leaned his head back and ran his hand through his hair, deep in thought. “You should get her a bracelet, one with the bat symbol and the superman symbol on it. To show the unification of you guys.” Barbara actually thought that it would be kinda cute, “Thanks Dick, really.” Dick just nodded and gave Babs one more chance to have some pizza, which she declined before joining the chaos downstairs.

Barbara walked down the large Wayne hallways to her guest room, where she was just about to go to bed when she saw Cassandra motion to come into her room from across the hall. Figuring that she had bette she what she wants, she walked into Orphans room “Whats up?” Cass patted next to her on the bed, Babs walked over and sat down. Cass gave her a stare of pride and warning, “Coming out. Not easy” Barbara just sighed and flopped backwards “How does everyone know, it literally has been one week. One!” Cass looked at her and said “Very obvious.” Babs just groaned and sat back up, before asking a questions “How would you know about coming out?” the silence is pretty awkward as Cass looks down before saying a name “Stephanie”. That took Babs back, she never had a clue that they were together, she didn’t even know that Cass was lesbian, and she had been tutoring her for a year now. “Who knows?” “Bruce, Alfred, maybe Tim” Barbara nodded and smiled “Well i’m happy for you Cass, its obvious she makes you happy. But is that you wanted to tell me? Cause if thats it, I really want to just go to bed. “Goodnight.” She got off of Cass’s bed and wa;led into her room, without even turning on the lights, she finally collapsed into her bed. It was needy, Babs knew that, but she really missed Kara and wanted to see her. She had to pull herself away from her phone to make sure she wouldn’t text her.

She got off her bed and went into the bathroom, where she took a long, steamy shower. One that fogged up the mirror, when she was done, she wrapped a towel around her hair, and another one around her chest.she was just about to put on her pajamas when she heard the wind whistling through the curtains. She immediately got on edge and slowly closed the bathroom door, she made her way to the curtains, which were blowing in the wind and allowing snow to get in. Batgirl slowly closed the window and surveyed the dark room she saw a figure over her bed, she traversed her wall before she was right in front of the figure, who was dressed in a Santa outfit.

“Kara?”, the figure wheeled around startled.

“Surprise!” Before Babs could react, Supergirl sped right up to her and wrapped her in a hug. “I missed you so much, my family is soo boring. But what’s going on here?” Barbara was still slightly shook up by the fact that Kara is actually here. “Uh, Nothing. Why?” They broke from the hug and Kara pulled Babs onto the bed “Cause I was thinking that I could maybe, … stay the night?” Barbara raised an eyebrow “You’re asking me if you can sleep with me, and you’re asking me right after I came out of the shower and don’t have any clothes on”. 

Kara realised that that was what she did and started to blush, her cheeks started to turn red and she buried her face in her hands. She groaned and felt like an idiot, “... Not on purpose.” Babs just laughed and rolled on top of her, “Well, I’m kind of glad you did” she said in her seductive voice. 

Barbara then pulled Kara into a deep kiss, she used her tongue to get a taste of her mouth, it was sweet and unsure. She backed off, giving Kara a chance to breathe before going back in once more, this one was more fiery and sure, Kara fought back with her tongue and battled for dominance. Before she could win however, Babs backed off and slowly took off her towels, while Kara was entranced by her body. Kara had never seen something as beautiful as the naked model of perfection before her, every inch of Babs deserved to be worshiped for its beauty, her peach skin was glistening in the moonlight, turning Kara on in ways she didn’t know was possible. Babs stepped towards Kara, biting her lip, before taking off her santa outfit, revealing just a bra and panties on underneath. Kara blushed even more as Babs was staring at her body “Are you sure about this Babs?” Her bra was unclipped as Babs brought her face close to Karas “More than anything”. She forced her tongue down Karas throat and she brought her hands around Karas ass, pulling her closer. Kara melted like putty in her hands, she couldn’t believe that this was happening, her mind was overloaded with pleasure as Babs snaked a hand down in between her thighs. This was the first time anything other then Karas own fingers had been there, and it showed. Babs started to push her fingers into her pussy, it was so tight that Babs though she might hurt Kara. She slipped one finger, then two, that was as much as she could fit without discomfort. So she slowly started to pump her fingers in and out of Kara while, with her mouth, she made her way down to Karas perky breast, which she circled with her tongue before attacking the nipple. Karas mind was nearly shattered as it felt like fireworks were going on inside her head. She knew that she could only take so much of this, her body was starting to clench, with Babs finger stimulating her pussy, and her tongue on her tits, she was about to burst. “Please Babs.” Kara gasped out, her breathing was heavy now, Babs started to pump her fingers faster and faster as she worked her mouth down past Karas stomach to her clit. She started to suck and Kara saw stars, her eyes shut tight and every muscle seized, she trapped Babs fingers inside her and Babs started to suck harder, while taking her tongue and forcing it into Kara, she flicked her G-spot and Kara just broke. She recoiled and came down from her euphoric state of bliss and shivered, that was Karas first time, and it would be her best and favorite time for many years.

When her vision came back to her, she saw Babs just resting on her legs staring at her face “God.” “I know.” Babs crawled up to face Kara and just continue to stare at the goddess of beauty in front of her. Neither of them could believe what just happened, it was a dream come true. Babs reached out and stroked Karas face. “I love you.” Those three words filled Kara up with a warm feeling, one that made her burst into tears of joy. Kara couldn’t speak she was so happy, so she just nodded and kissed Babs, who kissed back. They sat there, together, two young lovers, basking in each others presence. 

After they both showered (together) Barbara gave Kara her Pajamas while she chose to sleep in her underwear. The snow started to fall heavily outside as the night sky was lit up by the moon, Kara say on the edge of the bed staring at the tranquility going on outside, Babs came from behind her and draped her arms across Karas chest and whispered in her ear. “My gift to you is my love. I hope you like it. “ Kara nodded, turned around and hugged Babs “Its the best thing you could give me.”  
With those precious words exchanged, they went under the covers and held each other in their arms, with their legs intertwined and their heads resting on each others until they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
